battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Angel Standing
Last Angel Standing is the 15th volume of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. It was the final volume of Last Order to be published by Shueisha before Yukito Kishiro switched to Kodansha. Cover Alita flanked by Sechs, who is holding the Titan Blade, and Zazie, who has the KZ90 and MK21 MSG. Behind them is Deckman 100 who has a pair of outstretched wings while Elf and Zwölf leap through the air in the background. Phase 88 The Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT) Finals start, with Alita matched against Toji and while Sechs takes on Zekka, leaving Zazie to face Rakan. Rakan confirms that he did brutally tear apart Elf and Zwölf that morning in order to relieve his anxiety. Although Alita takes Toji down with a quick strike, he vows not to be ashamed in this fight as he rises up. Phase 89 Sechs unveils the newest version of the Titan Blade, the Super Titan Blade. He uses it for his ultimate attack, the Sechster Angriff Boost. Zekka is entrapped by the attack, setting him up for Sechs' Implosion Expanded Punch. However he foils both of Sechs' attacks. Phase 90 Zazie opens her fight against Rakan by hitting him with a hail of bullets, but he deflects all of them back at her with his Bullet Echoes technique. He is able to get within striking range of her, but is only able to take one of the exo-arms that she is using to wield both of her main firearms. Phase 91 More set up attacks by Zazie reveal that Rakan is using what he calls his Wicked Rings to defend and counter against her shots. However she is able to prevent him from using the rings around his chest by welding them together by timing her shots and catching Rakan in the blast of a thermite grenade. After Sechs manages to graffiti Zekka's back with the interactive interface in an attempt to unhinge him, Zekka goes into his Autobrawl mode. Alita meanwhile hammers Toji with a series of attacks to bring him down again. Phase 92 The Jovians initiate Operation Glass Cat as payback for Alita seizing control of Tunguska's wormhole reactor core. As Alita continues to toy with Toji, he deflects one of her attacks with Super-carapace Sanchin, which was taught to him by Taraba. Sechs recognizes Zekka's style of fighting as what he used against Homme du Feu during their first matchup. Zekka rebuffs Sechs' offer to use his ultimate technique, the Dragon Slaying Bone Crusher. He instead hits Sechs in the side with a powerful hook punch that is too fast for Sechs to block. Phase 93 The shock of the punch, which turns out to be a "true strike" that focuses all of its energy within the target, shuts down Sechs' Fizziroy body and blows him into the air. Sechs has a near-death experience during which he fiercely reaffirms his will to live. He channels the strike energy from Zekka's punch into his internal circulation system, absorbing it to emerge in the middle of a large impact crater caused by the resulting blast. NG Life Theater Scary Buns!! Homme du Feu uses Zekka's weakness against him, plasma buns. Jovian Night at the Movies Jo Hann gives Queen Limeira the Jovian version of Space Mbadi to watch. The Z.O.T.T. Effect!! Saya is revealed to be the reason behind some Stellar Nursery Society orphans' language, which is taken from the ZOTT Finals. Category:Last Angel Standing